


We Meet Again

by Anonymous



Series: Stuck In A Closet [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: At least Rick has shame, Come with me!, Flirty Negan, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Negan has no shame, Negan is so egotistical (lol), Oh my god I made a pet name, Part 2!, Pet name, Rick is a stubborn guy, Series of one-shots maybe, Shy Rick Grimes, Sweet Kisses, Tell me if you think I should, This time no smut, but at least there's some STUFF, regan - Freeform, they meet again, to hell i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rick and Carl and Judith are all out at a park, and Rick sees none other than Negan. Negan calls Rick over, and stuff happens with Rick's kids maybe about 20-30 yards away ( (0o0) ) Negan calls Rick a pet name, and Rick loves it."The sounds you make…" Negan whispers, lips brushing against Rick's. Rick moans and quickly looks to where Carl and Judith were, playing. "They remind me of something." Rick yips as Negan bites his lip."What?" Rick asks breathlessly. Negan chuckles."Nothing,puppy."
Relationships: Rick Grimes & Carl Grimes, Rick Grimes & Judith Grimes, Rick Grimes/Negan (Walking Dead)
Series: Stuck In A Closet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Remember me? Stuck In A Closet is back baby! So soon, too. Thanks to a very awesome person who gave me happy flutters from their comments! (^-^)
> 
> I hope you like it!

"Daddy! Daddy, I wanna go play on the swings! Please?" Judith pleads, tugging on Rick's hands. Rick sighs and nods, but gives Carl a look that says "go watch her." Carl scowls, but nods too, and goes with Judith to the swings. 

They were at a nearby park on the weekend. It had been about a week since… that… closet incident. Rick sighs again and watches his kids over by the swings, Carl's face now happy, matching Judith's as he pushes her on the swings. Judith's laughter was infectious, and it was inevitable to smile and laugh when she was. Rick looks around the park and scans the place for somewhere to sit nearby. He finds someplace and goes over there to sit. When he does, he looks back to where his kids were and smiles. 

"They're beautiful." he says aloud. Then something by the shade catches his eye. A figure… Rick looks at it from the corner of his eye, not trusting anymore damn figures that he couldn't make out. But soon enough, when the sun moves higher, and Carl and Judith had gravitated towards the actual playground, where they were now playing hide and seek, Rick could see exactly what the figure was. 

Or, more like, _who._

"Fuck." Rick curses under his breath. "I thought he wasn't around here. Damn it, that liar. I am seeing him again. Maybe he meant talk to each other…" the figure was Negan. That asshole. Well, it was Rick who didn't go out of that stupid closet. But Negan could have told him that it wasn't locked. 

Rick watches Negan as he leans against the tree, looking down. Then, almost as if he had sensed Rick's eyes on him, he looks up. Rick stares with wide eyes as Negan meets his eyes and a smirk grows on his gorgeous face. What? No. Why did Negan have such an affect on Rick? Negan shifts his body to face Rick and slowly lifts a hand. He waves. Rick's jaw drops. He was _waving?_

But then Negan's hand moves in a slow, almost lazy way, beckoning Rick over. What? Rick freezes and hesitates, before squaring his shoulders and deciding to face the problem. He gets up and walks over, scowling. Negan smiles fake-innocently at him. 

"Hi." Negan says. "Didn't think I'd see you again. But here you are." Rick sighs and shakes his head. Negan tilts his head to the side. Then he moves to the other side of the tree, so no one would be able to see him. Rick follows him with exasperation. "So." Negan says suddenly, making Rick jump. "How are you? Ya' doing okay?" Negan grabs Rick's wrist and pulls him closer. Rick realizes that they were almost in the same posistion as before, in the closet. Rick pressed up against Negan, who was leaning against the tree. All that needed to happen was for them to kiss. 

"I'm fine. I was fine, until you called me over." Rick bites out. Negan hums disappointedly, and hooks a finger under Rick's chin. Rick supresses a whimper. God, it felt right though. 

"Sorry darling. I just wanted to see you." Negan pulls Rick's face closer to his, their noses brushing. Rick couldn't supress a whine this time. It sounded like a little dog, whining for it's master to pet it, or feed it. Negan lightly presses his lips to Rick's, kissing him softly and sweetly. Rick melts. He had no idea Negan could kiss that softly. 

"Well, whatever." Rick snaps, but not that harshly. Negan kisses him harder, and Rick lets out another low whimper. Negan pulls away. 

"The sounds you make…" Negan whispers, lips brushing against Rick's. Rick moans and quickly looks to where Carl and Judith were, playing. "They remind me of something." Rick yips as Negan bites his lip. 

"What?" Rick asks breathlessly. Negan chuckles. 

"Nothing, _puppy._ " 

The pet name made Rick shiver in pleasure. Huh. Rick had never liked pet names before. What made him like this one? It was probably the way it rolled off of Negan's tongue effortlessly, like that was Rick's name, and it was the only thing Rick had gone by for his whole life. Negan kisses Rick again, quickly this time, tongue dancing across Rick's lips. Rick presses more into Negan. 

"Can you be a good boy, puppy? My sweet little puppy-dog?" Negan purrs, pushing Rick away a little. Rick pants, looking at Negan with large… well, puppy-dog eyes. Negan laughs lowly. "Well, puppy. I didn't know you'd be so compliant." Rick growls impatiently. Wow. Rick had no idea that he really did sound a lot like a dog. 

"What do you want me to do, Negan? Please." Rick pleads. Negan runs his fingers through Rick's hair. 

"Hmmm… well, I just want you to be happy. And maybe, afterwards, we can meet up again sometime. Somewhere on purpose. Not totally apon chance." Negan grins. "But, to be honest, I think you just like me too much." Rick rolls his eyes. 

"Egotistical bastard." Rick mutters. Negan's eyes flash. He leans forward and looks directly into Rick's eyes. 

"What? What did ya' just call me, hmm?" Negan kisses Rick roughly before Rick could answer. "Bad puppy." Negan teases. "Punishment is ahead."

Rick pauses. "Really?" he asks curiously. Negan chuckles and nods, giving Rick another sweet kiss. Rick loves the hell out of it, and sighs. 

"Yes, really. But for now…" Negan pulls away, gently pushes Rick away, and kisses Rick again, one last time. "Seeya later puppy." 

As Negan walks away, Rick looks longingly after him. "It's so obvious that he'd do that to me." Rick grumbles. "Why wouldn't he?" Rick looks back at his kids and sighs again. "Oh well. At least this time he said 'seeya later' and 'puppy'…" Rick smiles as he walks towards his kids, smoothing down his hair, trying to look casual.

**Author's Note:**

> So… if you liked it and want more, do you think you could comment to tell me that? I was thinking that maybe this could be a one-shot series, but I dunno. I'd have to have support.


End file.
